There are literally thousands of different credit cards, funds cards or other personal cards available which provide an account-holder with a variety of capabilities. Some provide frequent flier miles, others give a user free gas. Still other credit cards offer low interest rates and even insurance for purchases. Out of all the transaction cards that exist, none of them offer the ability to go to a store and make purchases, without the actual card, by utilizing convenient identifying information that is selected by the account-holder.
Further, conventional known techniques do not provide for conducting business over the Internet without using the transaction card number, for example, or some other mandated number. That is, the conventional techniques do not provide for an account-holder to select convenient identifying information by which to access and use that account-holder's account.
To explain, it is highly desirable to use easy to remember numbers or other information to effect transactions. Illustratively, while it is possible to place an order over the phone to a catalog company, it is burdensome to have a physical card in your hand to read the card number to the sales person and provide some additional information such as the expiration date. Perhaps a trivial number of people have memorized their transaction card number and expiration date, but most people have yet to commit these seldom used 20-digits, for example, to memory, i.e., the 20-digit number including a 16 digit card number and a four digit expiration date.
Additionally, those with an active lifestyle often find it burdensome to carry many cards with them during their everyday lives. The risk of losing one's wallet or purse, or having it stolen is an ongoing problem. The replacement process for most credit cards, a particular type of transaction card, for example, is long and burdensome. If a credit card is stolen and unauthorized charges are discovered on the account, the process to rectify the situation is both time consuming and exhausting, often involving sworn affidavits by the cardholder.
These drawbacks, as well as others, exist with current transaction cards and the techniques utilized in conjunction with such current transaction cards.